


Plastic tears

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot, onesided Tim/Kon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sometimes falling in love sucks and it can tear you apart





	Plastic tears

**Author's Note:**

> I love exploring a Kon like this, don't mind me. Just my current obsession

Sometimes you figured out things about yourself at the wrong time. For Kon the moment he found out that he was in love was the moment he knew he could never have it.

This thing with Tim had been going on for years. They were best friends, they looked out for each other, talked to each other and they knew each other. They came to each other about their fears and worries. They confessed lots of things to each other and there was little they had not shown each other.

They were cool with each other, calm and accepting and that was what Kon had been needing for a long time. Tim relieved him and gave him what was missing in his day to day stress. What he gave Tim he was never too certain but for certain Tim was a lot calmer when he had Kon to talk to and Kon to back him up.

They had years together, years being friends and a few months of inching towards crossing that line between friends and maybe being something more. It had seemed so natural. At the time it made sense, it felt right. Hell Kon should have known better to be relying on destiny and instincts to begin with.

Could he be blamed for getting carried away with all the craziness around him? Around them? He couldn’t right? Everything had been so hairy and so freaky he could be excused for most of his drifting. He could be excused right? Well he would hope so at least. Things had been scary.

So much chaos, so much death. Finding out Lex Luthor was his Dad and trying to keep that secret then having it blown sky high by people who should have trusted him. By people he had thought cared about him, loved him. Well, he was a slow learner it appeared.

Lex as his Dad was weird, he was a better mentor and person than Clark and they had been feeling each other out. Still it was nice to have something to go to. To have a choice and not be alone, he had not realized how lonely he was until he had choices. He had somewhere to go and while he had not felt homeless or lonely being able to go on Lex’s balcony and talk had done a lot for him. Just knowing the man would listen and he would be there took pressure off his chest.

Tim however, they had been walking down a path that Kon thought he knew the end to. He thought it would be the two of them together forever. As heroes and when they retired. Side by side even if not in that way. There was one thing to acknowledge attraction, feelings like love however took the damn thing out the ballpark.

Maybe he was transparent and everyone knew as well. Still the moment everything clicked for him was that kiss. High above everything, red robin in his arms mask off and the kiss so strong and so passionate he had felt aflame. Everything had slid into place for him.

The world had slowed down, he had not heard anything, he could not see or feel anything but Tim in his arms safe and the knowledge that they were going to make this out alive. He had felt Tim’s gloved hands on his face cradling him and he had felt more alive than any other moment.

It had been an intense moment and he had been fiercely glad it had not happened in either of their cities. He had not wanted to share that moment with anyone. It had been so incredible and so personal. He had kissed Tim and Tim had kissed him back. That moment had gears turning and things sliding into place.

He had opened his eyes and set Tim down with his heart aflame, excited and feeling so alive that he wanted to tremble. There was still work to be done but he had felt so happy, Tim’s grin remained the whole night too. Kon had been flying high and free on his way back to the base when something else slid back into place. He would not begrudge Tim anything. He cared too much, he loved him too much.

But seeing the competition he had for him? It had hurt. To see the other members of Tim’s team appear and wrap him up in their embraces. To see their worry melt away. See people that Kon knew were once more than friend’s embrace Tim as though their heart was breaking. It hurt, it really did.

Nothing hurt more than knowing there was no such thing for him. Even Clark was there for Tim. No one looked for him. Hell Lex was back home or he was with the League being monitored as he helped them through the crisis. Meanwhile Kon was on the outside looking in.

Did he want to be on the inside? He had thought he wanted to but the longer he looked at Tim with others the more he knew to his soul that he did not want to be involved. It was maybe a cruel stance to take but while he was in love he knew he could not follow Tim through the door he had walked through.

Besides they had not even said anything, not acknowledged anything about them. A kiss that shared their feelings. Where would that get him? Where would that get them? At the end of the day nothing was said or promised. He was of a cursed bloodline and where he was walking might not be where Tim was trying to go. He might be in love but that did not mean he got what he wanted.

Hadn’t he learnt that from Lex? Besides Tim had something so incredible and he had second chances. He had the opportunity to keep what he had while Kon walked alone on a path of grey. He loved Tim but could he really be more than his friend? Could he be the right balance in his life? Could he do better than the ones before him? Did Tim even want him to?

He had not known so he had walked away then to give himself and Tim time. When Tim moved on as if nothing had ever happened Kon withdrew into himself and chalked the whole thing up as adrenaline on Tim’s part. On his own part, he pierced his ears again dug out his old clothes and started flying over the country in search of his future.

X

“What’s bothering you?” Jason asked as he returned from the gym to find Tim in the exact position he had left him. “What you looking for? At?” He queried as he stopped by Tim’s chair. “Who are you tracking?”

“Kon-El.” Tim muttered in a half distracted tone. “My trackers aren’t Luthor’s but they still monitor him all the same.”

“You can’t do paranoid parent half as well as Lex Luthor can.” Jason snorted. “That’s his only kid and his successor. I’m surprised Mercy usually isn’t stalking him from the shadows.”

“Me too.” Tim sighed before he shoved his hair back. “But something is wrong with him. Something is up with him and I can’t figure out what.”

“Something’s up with him?” Jason paused to thing as he tapped his fingers on Tim’s chair. “Maybe it’s Clark? It’s always Superman anyway. Maybe it’s his ex? Or your ex? It could be anything. Kid hasn’t exactly had the best supporting life has he? Just talk to him face to face and he’ll spill.”

“He’s not talking to me.” Tim said softly before he met Jason’s eyes. “He used to talk to me and right now he isn’t talking to me. Not about Lex, about Clark. Not about girls or the stuff we used to talk about. He’s more serious and he doesn’t talk to me anymore. We hang out but we don’t talk and… he doesn’t act the same.” Tim’s glance at the huge screen spoke volumes. “We’re friends but it doesn’t feel that way anymore.”

“All the reason to talk.” Jason said softly. “Come on if he’s shutting you out maybe he wants to protect you from something. Maybe it really is Clark, maybe he thinks you have a lot on your plate. Because you sorta do.” Jason teased. “But you should talk to him.”

“How.” Tim bit out before he flicked the screen to a huge map. A small dot was moving over the west coast almost lazily. “He doesn’t stick around and he won’t talk to me. That isn’t all either, his eyes are colder. Sometimes I swear he doesn’t want to be around me. Like I said something.”

“Did you?” Jason watched Tim curiously. “Did you do something? Something that would make him do this? Did you guys fight?”

“Nothing that would make him mad.” It took a lot for Tim to bite that out, Jason could tell. “We’re friends, we’re close and we goof around a lot. He’s the only one I feel comfortable with like that. We get each other, we support each other and there is something there.” Tim looked lost. “I thought there was something there and nothing could bother us, get between us but…” He trailed off and glared at the map. “He’s pushing me away like this.”

“So what did you do?” Jason had his own suspicions but he wanted to hear it from Tim. “If you guys were so tight that nothing could get between you what is up with now?”

“Do you remember the rift?” Tim’s voice was cautious. “All the missions and chaos that went down that month?”

“You mean the earth almost ripping in half yes I remember that.” Still had nightmares about that too. Of all the times the earth had been in danger that had been the most fucked up one.

“Our mission had been risky we had put our lives on the line.” Tim had turned back to the monitor and the code he was writing was something he could do with his eyes closed. He did not need the concentration he was giving it but Jason got needing a distraction. “It was just the two of us and we had almost died so many times. When we pulled it off we were flying high off fumes and happiness. We felt so close, I felt so close to him.”

Jason had a nagging feeling to where this was going. “Tim no.”

“It felt natural.” Tim ignored him. “It felt right and I’ve kissed people okay? Before Kon and that moment was unlike anything I’ve ever felt and I’ve kissed people after a successful mission. It isn’t even like he’s my first guy or anything. It was different it made me happy and he felt the same way.” Tim stopped typing to ball tight fists. “I know he felt the same way, we were close we were happy that moment. I was with my best friend someone I love dearly and I was safe.”

“Yet everything changed.” Jason said softly. “When you came back.”

Tim tensed. “I looked up and he was gone I don’t know when. He was fine after that but he started to push me away after that. It can’t be because of that.”

“Have you kissed him since?” Jason asked softly. “Touched him? Been more with him?” The denial on Tim’s face was enough for him. “There’s your answer then. Seems Kon is bothered by that. Maybe macking on his bestie gave him some rejection feelings. Who knows what’s in his head.” He touched the screen over the dot moving slowly. “I do know you won’t know by just watching him. You gotta talk to him.”

“Yeah.” Tim’s eyes were fixed on the blinking dot. “But he keeps pulling away.

“Quick question.” Jason was being nosy but he had to know. “You two ever… before that?” Tim rolled his eyes and Jason pressed. “Look you two been close always been close fine but friends don’t make out Timmy. Hopefully you know that.”

“I do.” Tim muttered. “We’re best friends and there isn’t anything we wouldn’t do for each other.”

“I’m concerned about the type of friend you want to be.” Jason admitted. “And I think Kon.” He stressed. “Just might be too.” He shook his head at the slight denial in Tim’s eyes. “The world might be ending but if you French your good friend. They have every reason to think you want more and considering the lives we live and who you guys are?” Jason stressed. “Things might not be that easy.”

X

Lex bought the condo for him a long time ago. Mostly to make sure he did not sneak off to Hawaii and just never come back. He had been tempted to do just that. It had been hard to just not fuck off and never return. Sometimes he looked at the ocean and just wanted to leave, looked at the sky and thought the same things.

He was in love with Tim, in love with his friend who did not want things to change but Kon knew to the bottom of his soul that things would have to fucking change if he ever said anything. If he ever tried to do something.

He did not want to be on the outside looking in but he did not want to be on the inside either. It was just as bad, there were people he was fine never getting close with. His feelings towards Clark and co were complicated. There was a reason he had never gone back to Smallville after getting into the Titans and meeting Lex.

He had something after all this time and he did not want to lose it, he had feelings for someone special to him and he could not touch him. His feelings for Tim were wrapped up in so much shit and he knew Tim wanted his friend back. He was looking down the path towards friendship and Kon saw himself repeating his parents history.

Lex had spoken to him of Smallville a long time ago. Smallville, lies and deceit. It had scared him the things Lex had said and the things he had not said. His feelings towards Clark, Clark’s feelings towards him and the mess they had dragged everyone in because they couldn’t be honest with each other.

He did not want that future for Tim. He wanted him to have things, his connections his friends and allies. The future Tim had sleepily thought about. He wanted all of that for him, he wanted to joke around and pretend that the kiss was just another faucet of their friendship and nothing would happen. Nothing would be ruined.

Kon wanted to do all of that but he did not think he was strong enough. He entered his condo and ignored the lights that flickered on when he sat in his living room. Mercy had picked the design, red and black everywhere. If Lex had done it, it would have been tasteful but purple would have been everywhere.

He did not flinch when Lex poured a glass of something strong as he sat in the armchair. “You can’t outrun destiny Kon.”

“I can’t have him.” Kon sighed as he flopped over onto his side. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to do this. I don’t think I can, every time I’m with him…” He trailed off to sit up. “He doesn’t see me the same way.” He admitted. “He cares, I’m his best friend and he loves me but I know Dad. He doesn’t love me the way I do.”

“I know.” Lex said softly. “I wouldn’t wish that for you Kon but running is rarely the answer.”

“You want me to do what you did with Clark?” Kon threw at him angrily. “How did that work for you? You’re fighting him on a daily basis to this day and you can’t force him away no matter what you do. You can’t run from him, you can’t ignore him. What kind of fate is that?”

“Clark and I are a unique situation.” Kon watched his father wince. “You and Tim are still friends.”

“Explain to me how much better you and Mr. Wayne are.” Kon whispered. “Come on Dad, just admit I’m to be alone and finish this whole thing.”

“No one is meant to be alone.” His father denied with a shake of his head. “If you would stop moping you would see there are many options. You may want to run but I doubt Mr. Drake would let you get very far without an explanation.”

“I can feel it.” Kon choked up. “He doesn’t feel the same way I do.”

“For now.” Lex interrupted. “If you won’t speak to him then give the two of you time. If you can’t stand the thought of facing this head on then maybe I have something for you to do. He won’t let you run from him forever. You’ve gone through so many changes it will be a miracle he won’t ground you and isolate you to make sure you’re not on something.”

“He knows that it won’t be something like that.” Kon played with the purple stones he had in his ears before he sighed. “He like everyone thinks I’m flipping off Clark and while they aren’t wrong they aren’t right either. It’s more than that.”

“If you won’t speak to him then you need to give yourself and him some time.” Lex sighed and he looked so much older in that moment. “Kon, while sometimes we love people that don’t love us back the world keeps turning and we find people that can give us some of the bonds we need to continue living as humans. You have those bonds.”

“Do I really?” Kon murmured as he sat up. “I have you Dad. That’s it, that is all of have that’s pure and honest. You. I had Tim but look what that has turned into now. There’s no refuge there anymore. I don’t have any big bonds Dad so what am I supposed to do?”

“Go out and find them.” His Dad met his eyes and his eyes showed the pain he felt for Kon. “I can buy you time but you can’t keep running and you can’t hide Kon. Not forever, it just makes the confrontations worse.”

X

“I need to talk to you.” Bruce said the moment the door closed. Tim sat perched on the end of the chair as Jason and Dick exchanged glances and Clark showed interest in the conversation. “Do any of you know why Luthor is sending Kon-El on the deep space mission?”

Tim heard something break and it was only when he looked down and saw the shattered tablet that it hit him what it was. He looked up in time to see Clark’s face twisted in confusion and anger as he contemplated the wall. Dick was contemplative and Jason’s eyes were on him.

“Lex didn’t say anything.” Clark said softly. “He never said anything about it. I don’t know what this is about.”

“I had a feeling you wouldn’t know.” Bruce nodded before he and Dick exchanged a look. “Selina didn’t say anything?”

“She said Lex was worried about Kon pushing himself but.” Dick shrugged. “That’s normal for a parent. Once Kon kept the trackers and checked in Lex wasn’t that worried or anything but she didn’t say anything about sending him away. Lex likes having him close.”

“Exactly what I thought too.” Bruce murmured. “Tim, you and the boy are friends. What are your thoughts?”

“He’s running.” Tim slipped and fumbled his words when all eyes were on him. “This isn’t Luthor. This is Kon.” He gritted. “I knew something was bothering him, I knew something was wrong for months but I-“ Had done nothing, he had not helped him or pushed him. “He’s been acting strange and putting distance between himself and everybody for months.” Not just Tim it had been the titans too and he had brushed most of it away because the Kon Cassie thing had not been ugly compared to that other thing but it had been bad all the same.

“Kon?” Clark had drawn himself up and he looked contemplative. “He wants this?” Clark’s tone was disbelieving.” I don’t see him for diplomatic missions.”

“Me neither.” Dick said dryly. “But it’s mostly deep space and a few days playing nice. He already plays nice at Luthor’s gatherings. He could fake it if he had to and if he wanted to. Seems like he wants to.”

“Maybe he needs somebody to talk to.” Jason’s eyes were on Tim but they switched to Bruce. “Shit went down fast for the kid and it isn’t as if he’s had it easy the past few months. Maybe he needs a break and Luthor is trying to get it for him.”

“You’re giving him plenty of credit.” Clark shook his head before he sighed. “If he needed someone to talk to. If he wanted someone not me, there’s Tim, my folks. Bruce, Diana hell the other titans. So many options.”

“Not really.” Jason shook his head. “I don’t think any of those can help that kid right now. Something is bugging him and he’s running to space. I don’t think we can stop him either. Maybe Tim can but anyone else? I don’t see it. He’s been running free for years you can’t bring him in now and you can’t expect somebody new to the game to do it either.”

X

“Hey.” Kon answered the door with a wry grin. “Felt you would show up.” He laughed before he stepped back. “Come in, I’m packing up.”

Tim had been to the condo before. A few times, not long and not for anything serious. This was the first time he had seen so many boxes in it. It made the entire thing feel more real.

“Why are you leaving?” He asked softly. “The real reason.” He pressed as Kon stood in the middle of the room two shirts in his hands. He watched Kon toss the shirts over a box before he took a deep sigh.

“So that when I come back.” Kon said as he dragged his hands down his face. “I can be your best friend again, the friend you deserve and so I don’t hurt you and I don’t hurt us.” The smile he flashed was so wry Tim felt his heart twist. “I wanna be your friend again Tim.”

“You’re my friend now.” Tim stressed as he took a few steps forward. “You’re my best friend, you’re everything Kon.”

“You’re everything to me too.” Kon crossed the room to him and the hug he swept him up into was so warm he felt his eyes watering. “You’re my best friend Tim.” He whispered. “The best Robin I know.”

“They why.” Tim whispered when Kon pulled back. “What’s going on.”

“Friends.” Kon stressed softly. “Can have moments that don’t mean anything to them but to others would be scandalous.” Tim felt his heart lurch. “I don’t just want to be a friend Tim. That night a new path opened but just for me.” Tim reached up to cup his cheek and his fingers trembled on Kon’s skin. “For me there was a new future but for you, our friendship deepened and changed. It’s not the same but it isn’t what I want.”

“How would you know that.” Tim glared at Kon. “You don’t speak for me. You don’t know how I feel.”

“I don’t speak for you.” Kon nodded before he placed his hand on Tim’s chest. “But Tim.” The kiss took him off guard. It was sweet, comforting and he followed Kon’s lead as his body relaxed. When Kon pulled back he could only watch Kon’s sad eyes curiously. “We feel completely different things.” He brought Tim’s hand to his chest and the pounding heartbeat under his fingers almost made him yank his hand back. “This isn’t a you thing. I know what you are capable of. This.” Kon stressed. “Is an us thing Tim. It isn’t meant to happen and I’m cool with that. I’m going to be the friend you need again. I just need time.”

X

“For someone sending your only child way to space you seem rather calm.” Clark said softly as he watched Lex watch the ship leave the atmosphere on the screens.

“You don’t know how many bottles I have home waiting on my return.” Lex returned as Kon’s ship left the first set of satellites. “Besides you can’t chain children to you forever.”

“Still.” Clark unfolded his arms. “This can’t be easy for you. You okay?”

“It’s what he wants.” Lex answered as he continued to watch the scenes. “And I’m curious to how this will play out. Time will fly by. I plan to keep myself busy as I wait for him to come back.”

“Does this really have to do with Tim?” Clark asked softly. “If he cares for him why leave?”

“Because hanging around hoping for a change doesn’t benefit anyone Clark.” Lex sounded tired. “Not for wealthy spoiled brats, not for sons of farmers and most certainly not for the son of both those things. Kon wants to try a new path and as his father I’ll support it.”

“Not used to this side of you.” Clark admitted as Kon’s ship left the system. “He’s gone Lex and when he comes back he might not need anyone anymore. What then?”

“I’ll ask him to share the secret.” Lex met his eyes then. “No matter what happens, how he comes back. Who he comes back as, that’s my son and I’ll love him accordingly. I’ll accept him unconditionally and if I’ve read things correctly so will the young Mr. Drake.”

“And if he comes back no longer feeling the same way?” Clark questioned.

“Then that’s the way things will be.” Lex pushed away from the console. “No matter his actions or his fate I stand by my son and I will support him. He’ll never be fully alone because I’ll always be in his corner. If I could find destiny’s choice for him I’d secure it myself.” He admitted. “But when it comes to Kon’s choice I listen and I wait. It’s not as hard as others make it seem.”

X

Distance to make the heart fonder and duller. Distance in order to push the memories back and to make the feelings duller. In the vastness of space Kon was going to grow up and he was going to move on. He had not lied to Tim. He was going to be a friend to him again.

It was more than that though. He knew he was always going to be in his Dad’s corner. After this there was no choice. There was no choice about it. When he came back lots of things were going to change. He and Tim would be the best team they could be, friends that could support each other. This love would not blossom but it was not going to be his poison either.


End file.
